


carry on through the flames

by every_fandom_ever



Series: Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explosion, Hospitals, Hurt Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/every_fandom_ever/pseuds/every_fandom_ever
Summary: Peter wakes up in the hospital. It isn't the first time, and it probably won't be his last.





	carry on through the flames

The first thing Peter felt when he woke up was the dull pinch of an IV in his arm. He tried to sit up, but fell back, the pain in his chest too much. 

“Pete!” The shout sent Peter curling in on himself even more, even as the pain getting worse. “Hey kid, it’s just me. It’s Tony, Mr. Stark, whatever you call me nowadays. Can you hear me, Pete?”  _ Tony _ . Peter remembered Tony. He opened his eyes and even with blurry vision, Peter could still make out the worry in Tony’s eyes. 

“Mster’ S’ark?”

“There you go kiddo, just me. How are you feeling? Do I need to go get a nurse? Bruce maybe?” Tony sat on the edge of the bed, holding onto Peter’s hand gently. Everything felt like his brain was dipped in molasses. Peter was so used to the world being on high-speed, but now he couldn’t sense anything. 

“-ter? You still awake buddy?” Peter’s eyes drifted back to Tony. He looked even more worried than before.

“Yea, ‘m awake,”

“Great, but are you in any pain right now?”

“No, i’s fine. W’eres May?”

“About fifteen minutes away, I called her as soon as I saw the explosion and sent Happy to go pick her up. You’ve been asleep for a while,”

“Wha’...wha’ are you…” Peter couldn’t remember being in an explosion. The last thing he can remember is tracking some weapons he recognized from the Vulture’s warehouse. 

“I got an alert that the tracker in your suit was deactivated, so I followed it to the last place it pined off of and I just saw-...I just saw this building, lit up like a Christmas tree. Luckily, you were right on the outside so I pulled out and flew you back to the compound while Rhoedy went out to go take a look. We got a couple of guys, pretty hurt, and whatever weapons we could salvage. Turns out the explosion was an accident, some sort of manufacturing error.”

“Is ev’ryone ok?”

“Well, they’re in cuffs, so yeah. I gotta go call, uh, call Rhodey. Let him know you’re up. I’ll ask Bruce to drop by and see how far out May is. I’ll be back in a minute,” Tony gave his hand one last squeeze before leaving the room. Peter had forgotten about the hesitance by the time Bruce popped his head in.

**Author's Note:**

> this baby's short, sorry ya'll


End file.
